<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ADMV by crystalcities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301045">ADMV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities'>crystalcities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>What a surprise, I wrote another koguez fic. If this seems like it should be in the middle of something else, 2 months ago I started a long Atlético fic, but by now I’ve realized that I'm incapable of finishing such a thing <em>:lol:</em> So that’s where this comes from.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koke/Saúl Ñíguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ADMV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koke’s already in bed when Saúl came back to the room. Saúl couldn’t tell if he’s already asleep but he’s left a space for him, as usual. Sometimes he took it and other times he preferred to be apart, but tonight Saúl felt anxious, and he knew having Koke nearby calmed him somewhat.</p>
<p>He tried to be as quiet as he could getting cleaned up and ready for the night, and slipped into bed next to Koke gently, close enough to feel his presence but far enough to not wake him. Koke woke up anyways and gathered Saúl in his arms. Saúl automatically melted against him- Koke was the first boy Saúl’s been with and he didn’t know he liked this before but he couldn’t get enough of the way Koke held him, so warm, and firm, and solid- He felt like he could just let Koke worry about all his problems. He’s used to taking responsibility for everything himself, taking pride in work and merit and self-belief- he knew Koke’s the same way, like everyone else, but especially those who came up in the system- yet he couldn’t help but let himself give up some of that independence whenever he’s alone with Koke.</p>
<p>Koke pressed a kiss on the top of his head. Saúl also loved this, and sometimes he wished Koke was taller than him so he would do that when they’re standing up, too.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Koke asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just- You know, getting the pre-match jitters,” Saúl said. He wrapped an arm around Koke and nuzzled against his bare chest.</p>
<p>“Me too. But we know what to do,” Koke replied. He kissed Saúl again and rubbed a hand up Saúl’s side, under his shirt.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm,” Saúl agreed and tipped his face up to meet Koke’s mouth. They hadn’t intended things to escalate from there but restraint was hard for a 24 year old and a 21 year old who were desperately in love with each other, even though those feelings were sometimes confused and all tied up with the club they both loved too. However little they’re wearing for sleep were soon pushed aside or discarded, and hands and mouths were roaming all over trying to pleasure each other. Saúl reached down to stroke Koke’s erection, making his eyes widen and pulling little choked-off noises from his throat.</p>
<p>Suddenly they’re disturbed by whistling from outside on the street, then laughter and a commotion. Koke silenced himself immediately.</p>
<p>“Should we- should we stop?” Saúl hesitated. Tomorrow’s match wasn’t until the evening but they’d been warned over and over about the perils of expending energy unnecessarily. Not that they were always successful in following the rules. And they thought if the coach really was concerned about them canoodling he wouldn’t have let them room together, since it’s not like he didn’t know what they’re doing, so...</p>
<p>“No- I’m just going to be too keyed up. Come on,” Koke said, squirming to get more friction. “Let’s fuck. I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Saúl was only half conscious of his response- Didn’t matter how many times they’d done this, whenever Koke asked him for sex it always made his brain short-circuit a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just- Go slow. And close the window.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Saúl gave Koke a quick kiss and got up. He did what he’s told and went to his bag to get some lube. He came back and sat on his knees between Koke’s legs. Koke drew his knees up to give him better access. Saúl admired the scene. Koke was so- broad, compared to himself. Koke had never been the slimmest even with all the hard training, and there’s a softness in his features that Saúl found irresistible. But there’s no doubt that he’s strong and capable, and to see him laid out and presented to Saúl in bed like this, it’s- incredible. Saúl squeezed some lube on his hands and ran the tip of a finger around Koke’s hole. He shifted forwards, getting Koke to prop a leg over his shoulder, and slid a finger inside. It went in easily, Koke’s eyes sliding shut at the feeling- Admittedly they’d had a lot of practice at this.</p>
<p>“You’re always so good for me,” Saúl couldn’t help himself. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times before adding another, which Koke also accepted with a satisfied sigh. He squeezed his own cock and Saúl could feel him tightening inside too.  He could imagine how good he’s going to feel around his cock. He sped up, crooking and scissoring his fingers, getting Koke to make all kinds of desperate noises, as he relaxed and yielded to him.</p>
<p>“More,” Koke panted. Saúl was happy to oblige.</p>
<p>“I wonder how much more you could take,” Saúl said, fucking Koke with four fingers. “Not tonight, though.”</p>
<p>“Not tonight. Get in me,” Koke was arching his hips and pushing hard against Saúl’s hand by now. Saúl withdrew his hand and started slicking himself up. Koke sat up and pushed him over.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Saúl smiled and watched Koke arrange himself over him, strong legs bracketing his hips. Koke braced himself with one hand on Saúl’s stomach and reached back with the other hand to grasp Saúl’s cock, stroked it and lined himself up, and slowly- slowly- sat back.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Saúl gasped. It’s unbelievable, how hot and tight Koke was- Just a minute ago he was wondering if Koke could take his whole hand, and now it felt like he could hardly fit his cock inside him. Koke was going so slow, fucking himself shallowly, making tiny little noises the whole time. Saúl would like to grab his hips and fuck him hard, maybe put bruises on him where the whole locker room could see, but Koke did ask to be gentle with him, so he did his best to lie back and resist the urge to just have his way with Koke. Koke squirmed and moaned his way on top of Saúl, until he’s fully sitting on his cock, then he stopped, frustratingly.</p>
<p>“Kokinho, please-” Saúl breathed, hips twitching. He needed- Koke looked up at him with flushed cheeks and dark, hungry eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t move. I want to- go at my own pace,” Koke said, and he squeezed Saúl hard and twisted his hips just so-</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Saúl gasped. Koke leaned back a little, put both hands on Saúl’s thighs and started bouncing up and down in a somewhat athletic fashion. Saúl got the feeling that Koke was using him like a sex toy, and as frustrating as it was he didn’t exactly mind- It’s kind of hot, actually. Koke was so good, so tight and warm- And watching him was incredible, the way he arched his back, the muscles in his thighs working as he rode him. He made the hottest sounds, low and rumbling from the back of his throat- Saúl felt himself edge closer and closer, and he tried to distract himself with something else, like tomorrow’s formation or breakfast or something, because it wouldn’t do if he was going to come while Koke was still enjoying himself. Saúl loved watching him slowly start to fall apart- he’s slick with sweat, and his movements were becoming more erratic than athletic.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I need-” Koke whispered desperately, stroking his cock and grinding his hips against Saúl frantically. “Saulito,” he fell forwards, wrapping his arms around Saúl and saying, “I need to come- fuck me, please-”. Saúl flipped the both of them over and railed him, like he’d been wanting to all night, and it took just a minute before they’re both done.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, fuck,” Saúl sighed, collapsing next to Koke. “Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Koke straightened his legs, wincing a little.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. You’re so hot,” Saúl said, but he’s not really sorry. He propped himself up on his elbow and touched Koke’s face with his other hand. Koke reciprocated the gesture and pulled him down for a slow, deep kiss.</p>
<p>“I feel a lot better,” Saúl said when they separated.</p>
<p>“Well,” Koke laughed.</p>
<p>“Not just that, but you know- I always feel better when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>“I know. Me too. Hey, Saulito,” Koke looked at Saúl, who was trying to look anywhere else, unable to control how much he’s blushing.</p>
<p>“Are we- Are we going to keep doing this?” Saúl asked uncertainly. He’s not sure why he suddenly wanted to ask about this, or why he’s having these feelings now.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly. Of course I’ll be here. Always,” Koke said, like that’s the most obvious fact. It’s always like this with Koke, so sure in affection and things like that. It’s overwhelming to be on the receiving end of it, maybe because he’s been wanting it so much and never thought he would have it. Saúl took a deep breath, blinking. Koke smiled and sighed, and gently wiped at the inner corners of Saúl’s eyes, where a drop of wetness was beginning to form.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this,” Saúl whispered, dropping his head onto Koke’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay. Let’s get cleaned up. We really should sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What a surprise, I wrote another koguez fic. If this seems like it should be in the middle of something else, 2 months ago I started a long Atlético fic, but by now I’ve realized that I'm incapable of finishing such a thing <em>:lol:</em> So that’s where this comes from.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>